


Backseat Passenger

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Gen, Guns, Locked in Syndrome Zombie, Loss of Control, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: He didn't want this.





	

Lance can feel something is wrong the moment his eyes open. It's the way he feels to cold, the way his shirt sticks to his skin like it's glued to his body, the way he feel so numb.

It's the way that even from the outside of this empty concrete room, he can hear Keith wailing.

His limbs feel wrong when they move, shaky and uncoordinated, and he feels like he isn't quite in his body. Lance can feel something is wrong.

When Lance's hand presses at the door, scratching at it even though the handle is right there for him to turn, he can't do it. His body can't and won't follow. There is blood on his right arm, dripping down from his shoulder, and he thinks it may be his, but it's all so numb and something is wrong.

He doesn't want to leave this room. Lance can feel that something is unbelievably wrong and God please don't let him go through the door. His arms slam violently against the metal, even though he wants to move his legs back and his body won't listen. He no longer has control of the wheel and he can't do anything but watch.

And when the door swings open, his body pitching forward into Keith, arms wrapping around him in a hug he can't feel, his mind is screaming wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

"Lance! You idiot. You fucking idiot! Do you know how much you scared me-"

"Keith he's-"

He can't tell them. He can't tell Keith to get away from him. This is bad and his face is buried in the crook of Keith's neck. Lance can hear the drumming of Keith's heart, but he's to numb to feel the pulse and the warmth of Keith's skin. His heart is louder than anything in the room, a beat of drum loud in his head and he wants to scream at them to run. Something is wrong and they need to run, to get away.

"Lance?"

He can feel his jaws open despite the numbness, but no words come. Instead his body pushes forward to try and rip into the flesh of Keith's throat.

"Keith get way from him!"

The space where Keith was is suddenly empty and the beating drum is replaced with the sound of a car backfiring.

And it backfires, and backfires, and backfires.

Everything is numb and wrong and somewhere Keith is wailing.

 

 

 

Everything is warm and dark and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but I things to do so yeah.


End file.
